fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lloyd
Lloyd Reed (ロイド) is a non-playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is also known as the "White Wolf", and is a competent swordsman belonging to the Black Fang. He is the older of Brendan's two sons, the younger being Linus Reed. He is also a member of the dreaded Four Fangs, the most powerful members of the Black Fang. History Not much is known of the swordmaster, though it is likely that when his father, Brendan Reed, formed the Black Fang, he was taught the craft of the sword and eventually became a skilled swordsman. Along with his brother, the Mad Dog Linus, he became one of the legendary Four Fangs. Later, the Valkyrie Ursula and the Assassin Jerme joined them, though Jerme was soon replaced in favor of Nergal's top assassin, Jaffar. Sometime after Nergal gets wounded, he sends his morph, the seductive Sonia, to persuade Brendan to order the Black Fang's Four Fangs to slay Eliwood, Hector, and their companions. Sonia easily convinces the leader to issue his orders, though three of the four fangs, Linus, Ursula, and himself, are suspicious. Despite this, they are forced to comply. Should the total level of the three lords, Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn, total higher than 50, they will arrive in a town in Bern. Shortly after, Linus and himself trail after him. Lloyd gives Linus explicit instructions not to confront the lords, though, impatient and impulsive as he is, Linus attacks the lords. Shortly after the skirmish, Lloyd finds his brother killed, and vows vengeance on the lords. Lloyd will then be seen guarding the shrine of Bern, confronting the lords only with the notion of either avenging his brother or dying and joining him. Should the total level of the three lords be under 50, Lloyd and Linus will encounter the lords in a foggy valley in Bern. Lloyd sends Linus off to report that they've located their targets and he fights the lords alone, but is eventually bested after a fiery skirmish, though is spared by the three. He, in turn, spares them, though after departing, he is confronted by Limstella, one of Nergal's morphs. The morph quickly drains the quintessence of the swordmaster, killing him instantly. Linus later finds his body and swears vengeance on the lords. If this path is chosen, Linus will guard the shrine of Bern. Despite all possible paths, Lloyd is resurrected by Nergal in the Dragon's Gate, along with Linus, Ursula, Jerme, Darin, Uhai, Kenneth, and his father, Brendan Reed. Personality Lloyd, unlike his younger brother, is calm and composed, willing to take any order that his father gives, even if he doesn't like the grip Sonia has taken on the Black Fang. In his own words, "The brothers Reed dispense the Fang's justice." In Game Rekka no Ken Depending on the combined levels of your lords, you'll fight either Linus before Lloyd, or Lloyd before Linus.mIf you fight Linus first, and then fight Lloyd in the Cog of Destiny chapter, it is revealed that his only real aim is to join Linus in death. In a battle conversation with Legault, Lloyd will reveal that although he seems to understand Legault's claim that they were not responsible for Linus's death, he doesn't care: Lloyd still clings to the belief that they are responsible, almost as a plea to his old friend to kill him. Jaffar can speak to Lloyd, revealing that Lloyd wanted to fight Jaffar ever since he saw the "Angel of Death". Nino can speak to Lloyd outside of battle, but this will not deter his path either (though he will not attack Nino, although this will cause him to move off his throne to attack those in range). In death, he appears to get what he desires. His final words are "No more waiting, Linus... I'm coming..." He appears in the final chapter as a morph along with Linus, wielding the Regal Blade, along with an A support with his brother. He is unique among Swordmasters because he has a unique attack sprite, which matches his appearance in his portrait and artwork, probably since Lloyd is the only named Swordmaster who is not of Sacaean ethnicity. Base Stats Lloyd: Four-Fanged Offense(Normal) |Swordmaster |Anima |12 |41 |18 |19 |19 |16 |8 |15 |9 |6 |Sword - A |Silver Sword* Light Brand* |} Lloyd: Four-Fanged Offense(Hard) |Swordmaster |Anima |12 |42 |19 |23 |21 |16 |10 |15 |9 |6 |Sword - A |Silver Sword* Light Brand* |} *Silver Sword in Eliwood's tale; Light Brand in Hector's tale Lloyd: Cog of Destiny |Swordmaster |Anima |18 |52 |20 |23 |21 |14 |15 |19 |9 |6 |Sword - S |Light Brand Iron Rune* |} *Dropped when defeated. Lloyd: Cog of Destiny Hard Mode |Swordmaster |Anima (affinity) |18 |55 |21 |25 |23 |16 |16 |20 |6 |9 | Sword - S | Light Brand Iron Rune* * - Dropped upon defeat. Lloyd: Light |Swordmaster |Anima |20 |52 |21 |26 |27 |0 |18 |22 |9 |6 |Sword - S |Regal Blade* |} *Dropped when defeated. Lloyd: Light (Hard Mode) |Swordmaster |Anima |20 |55 |22 |28 |29 |0 |19 |23 |9 |6 |Sword - S |Regal Blade* |} *Dropped when defeated. Battle Conversations Four-Fanged Offense *Vs. Eliwood Eliwood: ...Are you the leader of this group? Lloyd: Yes. Eliwood: I heard that the Black Fang possessed strong convictions. If so, then why do you follow a man like Nergal? Lloyd: This has nothing to do with Nergal or Sonia. We simply complete the missions given us. Eliwood: And you never question the justness of your missions? Lloyd: Who are we to pass judgment on the commands given us? We are the jaw that bites. We act without question. Eliwood: But... Lloyd: Granted, you don't seem like a bad sort. However, the Fang's judgment cannot be undone. It is time for you to die. Eliwood: Ah!! *Vs. Hector Hector: ...And you would be the leader of this pack of curs? Lloyd: Aye. That I am. Hector: I've no mercy for Nergal's hounds of the hunt! Stand and prepare to be beaten. Lloyd: You... You wish to challenge me with that axe of yours? ...You're amusing, I'll grant you that. I'm sure you'd have Linus laughing if he were here. Be warned, you would do well not to take me lightly. Cog of Destiny *Vs. Nino Nino: Lloyd! Lloyd: Nino... Nino: Listen to me, please. This is all a mistake... Lloyd: Do not speak. We are enemies now... I can show you no mercy. Nino: Lord Eliwood is not a bad man! You'll fight knowing that? Lloyd: They were Linus's enemies... That is why I fight. Nino: Lloyd, please... Lloyd: Don't cry, Nino. You must live for the future. I am bound to this course. Kill me, and don't look back. Nino: No! I don't want to! Lloyd!!! *Vs. Jaffar Lloyd: The "Angel of Death." Since the day I met you, I've always wondered... If we met in straight combat, who of us would win? Jaffar: ...... Lloyd: I think it's time that question was answered. *Vs. Legault Legault: Hey... Long time, no see. Lloyd: The Hurricane... I heard you'd quit the Fang, but... Seeing you with them is... Legault: Unexpected? Shouldn't be. As soon as that skulking shadow Nergal showed up, I knew the Fang was as good as finished. Lloyd: ...... Legault: You know... You're the one thing I can't figure out. Lloyd, what are you doing here? Why this? Lloyd: Who knows... But my brother's dead. And at the hands of your newfound friends... Legault: We're not responsible for Linus's death. Lloyd: It does not matter. I believe you are, and that is enough. Legault: ......All right. I see. Nothing's going to change. I knew that, and yet... I had to try. It's a bad habit of mine. Lloyd: Farewell, Legault. My old friend. Legault: I'll see you again, Lloyd. With Linus...and Uhai... Even if it won't be in this world. *Vs.Eliwood Lloyd: We meet at last, Eliwood. Eliwood: Ah! Hold on! Let's talk! We... Lloyd: I'm Lloyd Reed, son of Brendan Reed. My brother, Linus, whom you killed, longs for you to join him.......Prepare to die. Eliwood: Wait!!! *Vs. Hector Lloyd: You there, who are you? Hector: Marquess Ostia's brother, Hector! And you, lout? Lloyd: The Black Fang commander's son, Lloyd Reed... You remind me of my brother. Something about you... Hector: Huh? What are you talking about? Lloyd: My brother, whom you killed. My brother, Linus....It's none of your business...... Hector: I have a brother, too. If someone killed him, I would make sure his killer paid dearly and suffered long... Lloyd: ......Well spoken. If you don't want to give your brother cause to mourn, you'd best fight well.......Prepare yourself. Hector: Ah!! Etymology 'Lloyd' means 'grey' in Welsh. His brother Linus's name also means 'grey.' Perhaps this alludes to the fact that the brothers are neither 'good' nor 'evil,' but add shades of gray to the game's story. Trivia Lloyd and Linus are similar to Glen and Cormag from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. One is killed by an ally, who frames the opposite side, then the other goes for revenge. Unlike Cormag, neither brother joins the player. Gallery File:Lloyd.png|Lloyd's portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:Lloyd-cara.gif|Lloyd's mini portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. File:Th Lloyd.gif|Lloyd, a swordmaster, attacking with a critical hit. See Also *Linus *Brendan Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Black Fang members Category:Playable characters